


The Trumpets of Angels

by she_elf4



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, zombie-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_elf4/pseuds/she_elf4
Summary: Something vaulted Cadet Kirk into the past, right in the middle of the Eugenics Wars. However, what Jim sees seems to be more of an apocalypse than a war. And that's before all the seemingly dead bodies start rising!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Trektober 2020





	The Trumpets of Angels

Jim checked the position of the stars one more time, checked his math one more time. Yep, it was definitely correct. He'd traveled back in time, somehow. Right to the middle of the Eugenics Wars. It was just his luck. When he signed up for Starfleet, he didn't think the Eugenics Wars was where he'd end up, but here he apparently was. It must have been worse than he remembered in his history classes, because the current landscape spoke of devastation: Abandoned cars littered the sides of the streets, every window in site was broken, no store was left unlooted. But worse than any of those, was the eerie silence. The overgrown plants just starting to take over the buildings, or push their way through the sidewalks. The complete and utter lack of people. Living ones, anyway: all around him, corpses lay in drifts on the streets. Some of them were in cars, others on the sidewalk. Many were piled up in large groups. To Jim, it looked as if they'd simply died where they stood, trying to escape the doomed city, or possibly during a riot. 

Suddenly, Jim saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw a woman with a pale grayish complexion and a massive hole in her chest struggling to her feet. Jim mindlessly backed away, trying to force down his rising gorge. He bumped into something and turned around again. A man with only half a face grabbed him. Jim pushed the man away and began to run. A block later, he came to a standstill: more people with the same ambling gait and grayish bloodless complexion, all missing chunks of flesh, as far as the eye could see. The sudden movement of his running had caught their attention and some of them approached. Jim dodged down a side alley and climbed a ladder up to a roof. He cautiously peered over the edge. Out of their immediate sight, the things seemed to have forgotten Jim. Some of them ambled around aimlessly, others pitched themselves to the pavement over and over. One was crawling on hands and knees already torn through to the bone. Some of them tore chunks out of their neighbors with their teeth.

Hands suddenly grabbed Jim. A mouth bit straight through his jacket sleeve and took a chunk out of his arm. Out of the shadows, five more of the things came and surrounded Jim. He tried to kick them away, but soon, they had him pinned to the ground. Just when he thought he'd be eaten alive, one of the things went flying. A man with a wonderfully tan complexion and delightfully rosy cheeks--alive, in other words--smashed a pole into the chest of the thing about to take a chunk out of Jim's leg. He swung the pole around and knocked the two holding Jim's arms away. Jim kicked one that was about to grab the man from behind and scrambled to his feet. The man grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him into the building, quickly closing and locking the door behind him. 

Jim's rescuing angel turned around and Jim wasn't entirely surprised to see that it was Khan. "Are you alright?" Khan asked.

"You mean besides the chunk missing from my arm?" Jim asked flippantly. "I'm dandy."

Khan looked at the injury. "Lucky for both of us, my men and I have been developing a cure. We've been having a hard time finding a living person to test it on. Interested?"

Reading between the lines, Jim gathered the things outside were due to some sort of disease, a disease that he, himself was now carrying. To confirm, he asked, "Let me guess, my other choice is going back outside and becoming one of those things?"

"Pretty much," Khan confirmed. "I know it seems harsh, but I can't risk the lives of my people for the sake of someone who won't help us, or himself."

Jim gave him a shrug. "Well, after what I just saw, I'm game. It's better than being eaten alive, at any rate." 

Khan gave him a grim smile and ushered him to what looked like an examination room. A woman in a lab coat looked up at them. "Good news, we have a live test subject," Khan told her. She regarded Jim with interest.

"Excellent. I'm Kati, by the way," she said.

"Jim." Jim sat down on the exam table at her gesture.

"Khan." Jim nodded to him as Kati prepared the injection. As Kati administered the treatment, Jim wondered if it would work. He also wondered what was going on. If the Eugenics Wars had in fact been a series of wars, why was it looking more and more like some kind of zombie apocalypse? Had it started out as a war? And why wasn't there any kind of record of it?

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the behavior of the zombies was inspired by what is colloquially known at my college as, "The Jackson Hall Incident." If anyone reading this went to Texas State University, you know what I'm talking about. One of my professors witnessed part of it, and let me tell you, the wild rumors still circulating around campus just doesn't live up to the sheer weirdness of what actually happened. A word to the wise, STAY AWAY from Datura (common name Angels Trumpets) and Belladonna.


End file.
